Always
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Goodbye's are always so bitter-sweet. "Zero is shedding tears just as fast as Kaname, letting his life ebb with each and every one of the salted drops that roll from his cheek." KxZ


**AN: Just so you know, **in this story, Kaname and Zero are official lovers. Zero has not yet become a vampire, and is sure to sink to Level E status when it finally happens. It's implied that he refuses to take Kaname's blood no matter the promise of it saving his life.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight. All credit goes to the beautiful Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Always**

When that bullet sounded off the walls and bounced from room to room, echoing up and down the hallways and all over the ceilings, nobody knew what to do. Students froze, either waking up numb or losing themselves in horrible nightmares. Night Class students jumped from their seats with soft and wild gasps as the scent of blood overcame their senses. They _knew_ that blood. _They knew_…

An anguished cry rang through the hallways as a student clad in his Night Class attire fled from his seat, scattering papers behind him as he bolted from the room at vampire speed

_Why…_

Before he could reach the sound, yet another bullet was shot from the barrel of the gun he knew all too well, causing the scent of blood to swell around him. Without meaning to, his eyes grew red with the gleam of bloodlust and longing, the gentlest of browns turning to a violent shade of crimson. His head was spinning with the delicious scent of death and blood – the two things that he was practically forced to drool over because of his being a vampire.

He groaned in pain and guilt, hating himself so immensely for being unable to fight off instinct. Had it been any other person, any other bullet, then he would have been able to control himself. But, no, this was…_This was Zero_…

_Zero and his cursed hunter weapons_…

The vampire felt a sob trying to fight past his lips, but he fought it back with the strength of a million men. People were in the hallways, but none of them saw him. He was moving much too fast for their human eyes to ever catch. He felt their panic and fought it off.

_No, you selfish men and women have nothing to fear…This has nothing to do with you_…

He reached the dorm in a matter of seconds, but that felt like much too long for him. In a matter of seconds, the person most precious to him could be gone.

The door was flung open with a blast of energy, allowing the vampire to slip inside without anything but the noise of the slamming door announcing his entrance.

What he saw then tore his heart to pieces. His world shattered around him, leaving him with nothing more to do than to stumble over the pieces, to try his best to reach the one who needed him most.

Some part of him knew the truth, but the more stubborn part of him refused to believe it. How could he have done such a foolish thing? To leave Zero alone? _What was I thinking?_

The boy's blood was everywhere – the floors, the walls, and the bed. It was staining his face and hair, masking his beauty and turning him into some sort of horror show. His amethyst eyes were burning red and his mouth was parted to reveal two painfully pointed fangs. His t-shirt was soaked red, and the gun he held against his chest was falling limp in his hand.

"Zero!"

The vampire runs to the side of his lover, sobbing as their eyes meet for what he refuses to believe is the last time. Red meets red, and they lose each other for a moment before the taller of the two, the pureblood, Kaname Kuran, places a shaky hand on that beautiful boy's cheek. "Z-Zero…Why? Why, Zero?" He runs his fingers down that same cheek, leaving bloody streaks and wishing he wasn't.

Slowly, as if not to startle the boy, Kaname grabs the gun from his hand and pulls it away, glaring at it as he does so. Anger swells in his chest, but it's pushed down by another painful sob.

"Kaname?" The question is soft and weak, a whisper against what sounds like too much noise. "Y-you…came?"

The pureblood nods. "Of course I came, Zero." He doesn't say anything else, because that gleam of happiness in his lover's eyes is enough to take his breath away. _No, Zero, this will _not_ be the last time you look at me like this!_

"You…idiot…You shouldn't have come!"

He uses what's left of his strength to squirm away, but Kaname doesn't let him. Instead, he grabs the boy's hand and brings it up to his lips. "Zero, why did you do this?"

Their eyes lock for a moment before the boy lets out a cry of despair. "Don't…don't look…at me!" he groans.

"Zero, I will never…"

"Please! Please, just…look away…from what I've…become…Kaname, you don't deserve this…" He's panting now, the strangled sobs mixing with his exhaustion. The last thing he wants is for Kaname to see him like this. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. He just wanted to leave, to let Kaname live life like he was meant to.

"You're right, Zero, I don't deserve this." Zero's eyes widen, but Kaname presses on, determined to get this all out while he's not sobbing brokenly. His throat is swelling, but he fights it back. _Anything for Zero_… "I don't deserve such _perfection_, but I will never, _ever_ let it go willingly! I get to be selfish, Zero, because, god damnit, _I love you_! More than anything or anyone! You are my other half, Zero! I don't care what you are, don't you see that? Vampire or human, Zero, it doesn't matter! I love you for being Zero. Nothing will ever change that…"

At this point, Kaname can clearly hear the softened heartbeat beneath his lover's skin, and he's determined to strengthen it – to make his lover okay again. He promises to never let Zero out of his sight again. _Zero, how can you not see_…

Zero is shedding tears just as fast as Kaname, letting his life ebb with each and every one of the salted drops that roll from his cheek. "I've always loved you, Kaname…" he chokes, somehow managing to get it out without stumbling over his words. "But it's over…Level E's always die in the end…"

"No, Zero…"

The boy gives a sad nod of the head, smiling against the tears and the bitter tug at his heart. No, he does not wish to leave Kaname, but something tells him that his pureblood lover will manage just fine without him. As sad as Kaname is, Zero knows, deep down, that things will be okay in his absence. He squeezes the hand in his own before letting his eyes flutter shut.

"Do…me a favor, K-Kaname?"

Oh, how Kaname hated to hear his name stuttered in anything other than surprise or longing. His heart split then, officially and forever. "Zero, please let me give you my blood?" He knows that Zero will never accept the offer, but the pureblood can think of nothing else.

"No, Kaname. It's...my t-turn to ask a favor…"

The pureblood closes his eyes and rests his head on his lover's stomach. His sobs shake the both of them. "Anything for you, Zero. _Anything_!"

"Drink my blood, Kaname. I want to be one with you. Forever."

A moan builds in the pureblood's throat, and he lets it out without shame. "Not that, Zero! Anything but that…"

"You said anything…Please? This is all I want, all I've ever wanted. We can be one forever, Kaname. Isn't that what we always wanted?"

"Not like this, Zero…"

"What other way is there? I would have never lived as long as you…"

"And I would have died the same day as you! My life has no meaning without you!"

"And you won't have to go without me. Please, Kaname, before nature takes me, make me yours."

What's left of the pureblood's heart squeezes painfully in his chest, causing him choke on his words. To make Zero his forever…No, this was not how he wanted it to happen. What happened to their promise of a long, perfect life together? Still, Zero had been fighting the vampire inside him for a long time now. It was only a matter of time before things exploded inside of him…

"Is this really what you want, Zero?" As much as he doesn't want to, he'll bring out Zero's last wish to the best of ability.

The silver-haired boy nods. "Now, Kaname…"

Wasting no time, Kaname leans forward and plants a soft, delicate kiss upon the lips of his lover – of his other half. He tastes tears, and he doesn't know who's they are, but that doesn't matter much now. "I will _always_ love you, Zero…"

A soft sob escapes the boy's lips. "Forever, Kaname. I will love you _forever_…"

Without warning, slender fangs curl into tender flesh, and cries of delight and hurt are exchanged. Kaname will not deny that Zero's blood is the most delicious he's ever had the pleasure to take, but it's bitter on his tongue.

His body begins to shake with the intensity of Zero's love, and he suddenly never wants to let go. Even when Zero's gone, forever and always, Kaname hangs on, sobbing against the delicate neck of his lover. He feels Zero everywhere, but it's not enough. _No, it will never be enough…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **Sorry if that was a little sad. Today's just a sad sort of day=/ Hope you take the time to review!


End file.
